Donkey Kong Land III
Game Boy Color |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Game Boy Game Boy Color |media = 4 MB Cartridge }} Donkey Kong Land III (or Donkey Kong Land 3) is a video game for the Game Boy and Game Boy Color released in the year 1997 and 2000. This game is apparently based on the game, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The Game Boy version of DKL3 wasn't released in Japan, but was eventually released for the Game Boy Color under the name, Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong and Dixie Kong. Story This story takes place in a competition to see who will find the mysterious Lost World which is mentioned to have legends. They also announced that whoever finds it first will have a chance of fame and fortune. The competitors were Donkey and Diddy, who had left Dixie and Kiddy Kong behind, went to search for the Lost World. Dixie and Kiddy decided to show the competitors that they were as good as Donkey Kong and his nephew, Diddy, so the two went ahead to find it. Characters Kongs *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Wrinkly Kong Animal Buddies *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squawks the Parrot *Squitter the Spider Other *Bear Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Kopter *Krimp *Krumple *Kuchuka *Lemguin *Lurchin *Skidda *Minky *Nid *Re-Koil *Sneek Bosses *Barbos *Bleak *Arich *KAOS *Baron K. Roolenstein Levels There are more than thirty Bonus Levels in the game and all have two Bonus Levels which must be completed to unlock Time Attack mode. They all apparently have a related theme to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Cape Codswallop *Red Wharf *Seabed Shanty *Ford Knocks *Total Rekoil *Koco Channel *Liftshaft Lottery *BOSS: Barbos Bastion Primate Plains *Coral Quarrel *Minky Mischief *Jetty Jitters *Black Ice Blitz *Riverbank Riot *Miller Instinct *BOSS: Bleak Magic Blackforest Plateau *Rocketeer Rally *Vertigo Verge *Polar Pitfalls *Surface Tension *Tundra Blunda *Redwood Rampage *BOSS: Arich Attack Great Ape Lakes *Jungle Jeopardy *Footloose Falls *Deep Reef Grief *Karbine Kaos *Simian Shimmy *Rockface Chase *BOSS: Krazy KAOS Tin Can Valley *Tropical Tightropes *Clifftop Critters *Rickety Rapids *Bazuka Bombard *Ugly Ducting *Stalagmite Frights *BOSS: K. Rool Duel Lost World *Whiplash Dash *Kuchuka Karnage *Haunted Hollows *Rainforest Rumble *Barrel Boulevard *Ghoulish Grotto *BOSS: K. Rool's Last Stand Version Differences There was a later port for the Game Boy Color only released in Japan known as Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong and Dixie Kong in January 28, 2000. Here are the following differences: *The game is in full color *The game is in Japanese *The splash and title screen are slightly redesigned. *The world maps no longer animate. *The top score in the Time Attack screen is no longer displayed. *There is less slowdown in the game. *Bear only has one frame of animation. Beta elements *''Donkey Kong Land III'' was officially going to have the subtitle, The Race Against Time, but was later removed due to the other 2 Donkey Kong Land series games from not having one. *Rattly the Rattlesnake can be playable throughout hacking. Cheats Developers of the game left some secrets in their game. In order to do this the player should press several buttons. *To reset the game: Start, Select, A, and B. *To get infinite lives: Down, Down, Up, Left, and Right. *To play the Sheepy Shop minigame: Left, Left, Up, Down, Right, Left, Left, Down, Up, Right, Left, Left, Up, Down, and Right. Trivia *''Donkey Kong Land III'' was going to have the subtitle, The Race Against Time which was later removed. *Despite its name, Donkey Kong doesn't appear in this game. However, he is mentioned. *It is also the only Rare Donkey Kong game where Donkey Kong doesn't make an appearance. *Wrinkly misspells Kremlings as Kremlins in her speech. *Several features were later used in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games